


Witching Hour

by NanakiBH



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Kissing, Kitsune, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nakadashi, Oni, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: The moon watches the story of a lonely fox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The tags explain themselves. I just wanted to write a kamukomahina heat fic. It's probably longer than it deserved to be. lol
> 
> Happy Halloween!

A full moon.

The forested hillside was the same as it was every night; deceptively inviting with its peaceful silence interrupted only by the quiet noises of crickets and other insects. If a human traveler entered those woods and did not pass through before nightfall, it was likely that they would never find their way to the other side. Only the dwellers of the hillside were able to see the forest for the trees. The mischievous ones liked to manipulate wayward travelers into becoming their permanent playmates, but there were others who were simply looking for a lively midnight snack.

Unlike the rest of his kind, Komaeda took no interest in the games of his fellow kitsune. Though he was not without his wiles, he'd been around for much longer than the others. He was, perhaps, one of the oldest residents of the forest. He'd played with humans, toyed with them, resented a few, and... even longed to be with them.

His life's greatest misfortune was the blessing of immortality.

Humans were transient. They were born, they lived, they died, and then their spirits passed on. It was a cycle that he and his kind did not belong to. Understanding that to be the fundamental difference between his life and theirs, he was willing to escort hapless humans through the forest until he saw them safely on the other side.

By dawn, they would always forget him and carry on with their lives. He did not belong in their lives and they did not belong there with them, yet there were none of his own kind who he could feel so close with.

Eventually, he simply came to accept that he would never have anyone's company. His place was among the trees and mist, embraced only by the cold air of the night.

During the day, he stayed at the overgrown shrine in the middle of the forest. At night, he strayed into the shadows between the trees to stretch his legs and wander with no aim. Invariably, his feet always led him back to the shrine no matter where he wandered. Every day was the same, even if he encountered a human or was introduced to a new spirit. There was nothing to stop one day from blending into the next. By the time one day begun, before he knew it, it was already the next, identical to the last.

 

That was, until he met him.

 

One night, beneath the shining moon, he happened upon a man bathing in the stream that ran through the forest, a distance from his shrine. As soon as Komaeda's eyes laid upon him, his breath became stuck in his throat. At first glance, although he had never seen him before, he immediately knew that he was no human. His skin was an ethereal white, his black hair untamed and flowing. A pair of blue, pointed horns adorned his head.

As if he'd sensed his presence, he'd turned, and two red eyes met Komaeda's.

However much he would have loved to stay and watch him, Komaeda was suddenly stricken by an unexplainable feeling that made him turn and flee.

For the first time in a long time, he returned to the shrine before dawn and spent the rest of the night until morning pondering the unusual feeling he experienced when their eyes met. Even when he returned to the shrine, his heart was still pounding fiercely and it took all night for it to become calm. Unable to shake the magnificent image of him from his mind, Komaeda left the shrine during the day and began to wander again, hoping to find that mysterious person and at least inquire his name.

He was an oni, he determined. In his experience, oni were brash, rude, and unpleasant creatures, but the one he found bathing in the moonlight was a far cry from that impression. He appeared to care more for his appearance than the typical oni and his eyes spoke of a deep intellect.

The feeling he inspired in him was familiar – that painful feeling of longing that he felt whenever he watched someone walk away.

Komaeda was afraid of letting that feeling get ahead of him, but it continued to bloom into something resembling love.

He was infatuated – enamored. Like himself, a nine-tailed fox, he appeared to be another uncommon sight on the hillside; a rare and magnificent creature.

Before his mind could fictionalize him, Komaeda wished to meet him for himself and find out more about him from his own mouth. He may have looked powerful and intimidating, but, to Komaeda's lonely heart, he seemed like a danger worth braving.

 

The next day, Komaeda returned to the place where he saw him. He waited there for a while but was unsurprised when he never reappeared. The forest was large. It had been a long time since he'd felt such motivation, though, so he didn't let that discourage him.

Continuing his search, he asked a few familiar faces whether they had seen anyone who fit the description of the mysterious oni he'd seen. They expressed their own interest, but no one else had seen him. Komaeda was almost starting to think he was a dream.

On the way back toward the shrine, he heard some rustling and the sound of someone's frustrated voice. Curious, he followed the sounds and found a young man kneeling by the edge of a cliffside. The hill's terrain was rough and dangerous; a false step could send an unsuspecting traveler to their death. It looked like he was looking for something. No matter what he thought he was doing, however, Komaeda knew how dangerous it was for him to be that close to the edge.

He imagined the ground crumbling, imagined him falling over the cliffside...

So he called out to him.

Startled at the sound of his voice, the young man quickly spun around. However, when he did so, he lost his balance. Unable to run quickly on the uneven ground in his sandals, Komaeda wasn't able to reach him before he slipped over the edge. By the time Komaeda made it to where he'd been, he was already laying at the bottom of the cliff, his body unmoving.

Feeling responsible for his fall, Komaeda lifted the hem of his hakama and carefully made his way down the muddy yet decidedly more stable side of the cliff to reach the bottom. Before he reached him, he noticed something in his peripheral; a sturdy club with spikes adorning its end. It looked like an oni's club.

It felt like no coincidence that he would find such a thing there. He reasoned that it must have been what he'd been looking for. It had probably fallen over the side of the cliff and he must have been looking for a way to retrieve it.

To get so close to the edge, though... He couldn't have been too clever.

Picking up the club, Komaeda took it with him as he went and knelt at the young man's side. From a distance, there was nothing remarkable about him, but, once Komaeda was able to have a closer look, he realized that he recognized his face. Dropping the club, he leaned over him.

For some reason, his face looked exactly like that of the beautiful man who he'd seen in the stream the night before... but he wasn't quite the same. He didn't have his long black hair, and the horns that peeked out of his short, spiky hair were short and red. Unless he transformed at night, it was hard to believe that he was the same person, yet... There was no mistaking that they shared the same face.

As Komaeda leaned over him and gazed at his face, he felt his heart responding, beating the way it had when he'd seen him under the moonlight.

He called out to him and waited. Though he'd been knocked unconscious, he didn't have any visible injuries from his fall. If anything happened to him, Komaeda would have feared that it was the fault of his luck.

All he wanted to do was make sure that he was alright. Then he planned to see him on his way and disappear before he could leave him with an even worse first impression of him.

After a while's wait, Komaeda heard him take in a breath. His eyes squeezed shut more tightly before slowly opening, squinting against the bright light that filtered through the leaves above them. Lifting one hand, he rubbed at his face and stared at Komaeda. Inside, Komaeda's heart was racing, his thoughts all a jumble. His gaze looked intense, but it felt gentler than it had when their eyes had met the night before. In the daylight, he looked more ordinary, but there was still something very charming about him.

Komaeda asked him for his name.

Hinata. That was his name, he said.

Pleased to know that much, Komaeda stood, brushing off his garments. He retrieved Hinata's club from nearby and placed it back in his hands. After apologizing for making him hurt himself, he bowed and ran away, not caring to which direction he ran. All he wanted to do was to get away before he could do anything else to ruin their encounter.

It had to also be by luck that he was allowed to meet him again during the day. Surely, he thought, if luck remained with him, whether on his side or against him, they would meet again.

 

He didn't exactly know what he wanted out of their encounter. Something.

He thought he would have been happy if he was just able to find out more about him, but, very quickly, Komaeda found himself wanting more. Against his better self, as the first person on the hill to meet him, he felt a greedy desire to keep him all to himself. Hinata was _his_ discovery.

That feeling which began as a suggestion at the back of his mind steadily grew into something that was threatening to consume him. Komaeda knew that he wasn't thinking like himself, but he couldn't stop it. Whenever he thought about Hinata, his head felt dizzy and his body tingled.

By the time the day came to evening, he couldn't even pretend to ignore it. He hid inside the shrine with the front of his yukata loosened, feeling unseasonably hot. His thoughts of Hinata had become unbearable. His face was at the front of his mind; his strong yet gentle gaze, his horns, both long and short, and the beautiful flowing hair he'd seen at night. Both sides of him were irresistibly alluring.

He imagined being pushed down by him, feeling his hands beneath his clothing...

Whenever he noticed himself thinking such things, he tried to shake them from his head, but they uncontrollably kept returning. It was impossible to resist them. Thinking that way was very unlike him, so he wondered if he'd been put under a spell of some kind. He considered purifying himself or meditating, but he couldn't find the motivation. Before he knew it, he was inviting the thoughts, pondering on them willingly, reveling in the thought of being held by Hinata's strong hands.

With the excuse of getting some air, Komaeda slipped out of the shrine at night, but he knew where his feet were really taking him. The chilly air did nothing to cool his burning hot skin. Knowing that there would be few who would see him, he tugged on the front of his yukata, letting the breeze touch his chest. He sighed, sliding his fingers over his skin, imagining Hinata's fingers there instead.

If he met him in his condition, Komaeda feared that he would make a fool of himself. He didn't know what was happening to his body, but a part of him seemed to know that he wouldn't be able to handle it on his own. He needed someone else's help, and there was no one in the forest he wanted to see more than Hinata.

He would try to hold his composure, but, if he saw him, he was afraid that he would kneel on the ground before his feet if he weren't careful.

As he stumbled through the forest, crunching dry leaves under his feet, he suddenly came to a stop, feeling as though he were being watched. For some reason, the warmth in his body became hotter, inexplicably excited at the thought of being followed. Of course, there was a voice at the back of his mind – the rational, logical part of him – that was yelling at him, telling him that he was in a dangerous situation. If he didn't gather his wits about him, there was a chance he would be ambushed while he was vulnerable.

He looked all over, trying to figure out what it was that gave him that feeling.

Slowly, he turned in a circle, succeeding only in making his already-dizzy head feel even dizzier. Holding a hand to his head, Komaeda focused his eyes and tried to distinguish the shadows around him. A few of them seemed to move in an unsettling way. It may have just been his eyes playing tricks on him, but his fear was beginning to win out over the other intense feeling.

Slowly, one step at a time, he began walking backwards. At the sound of twigs being broken by someone else's step, Komaeda turned and broke into a full sprint, clumsily tripping over rocks and branches as he ran in his sandals. He didn't know who was chasing him, but he could hear them behind him, closer than he liked.

He didn't even know where he was heading. He was just running, going as quickly as his feet could take him, heading anywhere as long as he was able to outpace the ones who were chasing from him. Though it was difficult for him to focus in his state, he hoped to find a place where he could duck and hide. That was his hope, but it became increasingly clear to him that he was going to be caught unless his luck did something to intervene.

As if it could hear him, he was blessed with an opportunity.

Ahead of him, in the light between the trees, he spotted a person – and not just anyone. Komaeda called out Hinata's name and he turned in the direction of his voice. Like the night before, his hair was long again. His long blue horns gleamed in the light of the moon. As soon as Komaeda was close enough, he ducked behind him.

The shadows who had been following him – three lesser kitsune, it seemed – stopped and surrounded them.

“H-... Help,” Komaeda gasped, weak from running. Clinging to the back of Hinata's yukata, he pointed at the kitsune. “They followed me. I... I don't know why. Please. Help.”

What a way for them to be reunited. He'd hoped that he would've been able to leave him with a good impression, but that seemed to be impossible. Meeting him again under such circumstances, Komaeda was sure that Hinata would think he was weak and pitiful. Even though he was a kitsune of nine tails, the only thing powerful about him was his luck – which he couldn't even control. It worked in strange, often useless ways, bringing him more misfortune than good luck.

It was bad luck that he would be chased, and it was good luck that Hinata had been there to help him, but if the situation was bound to tarnish whatever relationship they might have had, then it was hard to say there was any good luck to be had in that night.

Hinata held his club at his side and stared at the three around them.

“What are you waiting for?” Komaeda asked, tugging on Hinata's yukata. “Aren't you going to do anything?”

Hinata lowered his head and his hair swept across his face. He looked bored or disinterested, like he needed a better reason to act. “I do not feel like dirtying my weapon with the blood of such weak creatures.”

The shadows snarled at his condescending words. The three of them were poised to attack, and while Komaeda was sure that Hinata would be able to defend himself, Komaeda couldn't confidently say the same for himself. After he'd left him at the bottom of the cliff in his injured condition, Hinata must have become resentful of him for running away. He was probably willing to let them have him.

Suddenly, however, Komaeda heard someone else's voice; a brave shout in the quiet night.

“Then I will!”

From above them, leaping from a tree branch, someone else descended, a spiked club raised over his head. The three kitsune, startled by their newcomer, backed away quickly and just barely missed being hit by his sturdy club. It struck the dirt, leaving a large impact in the ground. Once on the ground, he stood, taking his club up with him, and held it out toward those who wished to challenge him.

“I'll show you why oni are feared.”

Clearly rattled, the three turned tail and ran away, yapping and howling in defeat. It wasn't until they'd disappeared from sight that Komaeda finally released the breath he'd been holding. A part of him had been eager to see what their newcomer was going to do to them, but the rational part of him was more grateful that no one had gotten hurt.

“That was close,” his savior said wearily, sinking to one knee, propping himself up with his club. His tone suggested that his brave, heroic moment had been, surprisingly, little more than a bluff. “Three of them against one of me? That would've been unfair... And I know better than to expect help from you,” he said, turning around, wagging the end of his club at Hinata.

...Hinata?

Having a clear look at his savior's face, Komaeda instantly knew that he'd been mistaken. The one who saved him was the one from earlier, the red-horned oni who'd fallen from the cliff. _That_ was Hinata. However, looking at the two of them right next to each other, he was able to confirm that they had the same face. Although, that did leave him with the question of who the mysterious blue-horned oni with the long hair was.

“Brothers?” Komaeda asked, looking between the two.

“Not exactly,” Hinata said, lowering his club. “He and I are the same; one soul, two bodies. Sorry for the confusion. I heard that you met Kamukura already.”

Well, at least he had a name for the one with long hair.

Komaeda turned around and looked at Kamukura who looked at him with the same kind of unreadable expression he'd seen when he met him. Hinata may have said that they were the same, but Komaeda found that hard to believe when they gave off such different auras. Hinata seemed to be the more passionate, chivalrous one, whereas Kamukura was... He was hard to figure out. Even standing next to him, Komaeda couldn't get a clear sense of what he was like.

His eyes looked distant, as if in thought. “So you're the one Hinata met... He couldn't stop talking about the beautiful kitsune who helped him retrieve his club. It sounded like love at first sight.”

Komaeda felt his cheeks get hot as Kamukura's words sunk in. When he looked in Hinata's direction, Hinata was looking away, but he could see the flustered look on his face from the side. If Kamukura had managed to strike a nerve with him, then that must have meant that there was some truth to what he said, but Komaeda couldn't imagine anyone instantly falling in love with someone like _him_.

Not to mention... Love at first sight? That sounded familiar. He suddenly felt like he was caught in the middle of a ridiculous love triangle. Not that he didn't _also_ like Hinata... For a while there, he thought they were the same person. Just because he met him after Kamukura, that didn't mean that he felt any differently about the two of them.

...So then he fell in love with two people?

He was kind of shocked.

“I'm sorry... I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Komaeda.” He looked at Hinata. “Um... Hinata-kun,” he said, awkwardly trying to close the front of his yukata as he felt his heartbeat quicken. “You don't have to pretend to be so kind. I was the one who scared you and made you fall off that cliff. If it weren't for me, that wouldn't have happened. I only bring misfortune to anyone who stays around me, so...”

That wasn't what he wanted to say.

Even though it was the truth, he regretted saying it. The truth was, he wanted to get to know them. He wanted to be close to them. He was thrilled that Hinata liked him and he hoped that Kamukura would like him, too. There were others like him on the hillside, but he wasn't close with any of them. Living an eternity by himself was too lonely. No matter how many times he told himself that he could do it, no matter how many times he really felt like that might be true, he always inevitably found himself back in the depths of despair, longing for the company of another.

But he couldn't say that. Coming right out and admitting how lonely he was would have made him only look more pathetic than he already felt.

His hope of being near to them was just a foolish dream.

“Huh?” Hinata scratched the back of his head and laughed. “What are you talking about? I mean... I _wish_ I had someone else to blame, but I was the idiot who was standing too close to the edge. I was just glad that you came to check on me afterwards. Th-thank you...”

That was bad...

Hearing Hinata say that, Komaeda felt his hopes rise again. And that other feeling in him ignited again in earnest as well. Just looking at him, Komaeda felt hot all over; a steady heat that spread from his heart to the rest of his body. The hand that was holding together the front of his yukata slowly slipped away, but he resisted the urge to push it back open even though he desired the touch of the cold air.

Despite the unusual pull that was trying to draw him closer to them, he was tempted to run away again.

He moved one foot back without fully taking a step, feeling the ground beneath his sandal, ready to run.

“So,” Kamukura said, fixing him with his impassive gaze. “Are you going to explain what you were doing out here in your condition? I was surprised that you chose to run away from those three. Although-” He let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh. “If they were so weak, then perhaps I understand. I'll admit that Hinata was correct in his assessment of you. You are special, at least in your rarity; a feast too fine for those common creatures.”

“Feast?” Komaeda echoed, feeling a shiver of apprehension. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Kamukura came closer, looking at him like a beast evaluating his prey. “Hm...? You aren't aware?” He lifted a hand, and Komaeda flinched, but he didn't pull away as Kamukura grasped his chin between his fingers. His face felt very close. He was so close, Komaeda thought he could smell him... “You're in heat.”

Komaeda's eyes went wide.

He heard what he said, and he understood what he meant, but it took a moment of stunned silence before it sunk in.

There was no reason for him to not believe him. If he was in heat, then that would have explained the feeling of discomfort that had been plaguing him since he left Hinata that afternoon. It must have started back when he first met Kamukura. For one reason or another, his body must have decided that it liked what it saw – enough to decide without his agreement that it was time to dedicate all of himself to them.

Being the romantic type, he really wished that he could have gotten to know them and slowly build a friendship before approaching anything more... intimate. He was already feeling embarrassed of himself enough as it was, so to suddenly be in heat on top of all of that, it just made Komaeda feel like crying.

He felt embarrassed and frustrated... And his body was telling him to stop thinking about it, to accept his limits and accept humiliation.

Hinata intervened. He grabbed Kamukura's wrist, but Kamukura didn't budge, his fingers still holding Komaeda's chin. Without turning, he looked at Hinata from the corners of his eyes. “Do you feel threatened?”

“He looks uncomfortable, can't you tell? Knock it off,” Hinata said, narrowing his eyes, trying to appear intimidating. Komaeda felt somewhat grateful for his concern, but he could tell that Hinata didn't feel confident in standing up to Kamukura. Between the two of them, Kamukura seemed like the stronger and more assertive one.

“My mistake,” Kamukura said. As he lowered his hand, he turned and met eyes with Hinata. “I should have realized that you wished to have him first.”

_Hold on_ , Komaeda thought. It sounded like Kamukura already had his mind set on _something_ and Komaeda was... Vaguely, he was worried about what would happen. His apprehension hadn't disappeared, but he wasn't able to listen to that part of himself anymore. His heated skin was aching to be touched, anxiously seeking relief. The longer he stood there in their presence, the more intense that feeling became and it was getting harder to hide the way it was affecting him.

He'd never given serious thought to it before... To being in heat. To... _mating_...

When it came to choosing a mate, kitsune were both picky and unpicky at the same time. Many would wait until they found their soulmate, and, when they did, it didn't matter whether their soulmate was a kitsune or not.

There were two of them, but Komaeda didn't feel the need to choose. In his feverish state, the thought of mating with two strong and handsome oni sounded exciting.

“Here you are,” Kamukura said.

A hand was placed on Komaeda's shoulder and he abruptly found himself being thrust toward Hinata. He stumbled, but he was caught in Hinata's arms. Embarrassed, his hands against Hinata's chest, their bodies pressed together awkwardly, Komaeda slowly looked up at him and met his eyes. Just like with Kamukura, Komaeda was able to smell him. He had a very similar scent if not the exact same; something very warm and masculine that made his body respond in an embarrassingly wanton way.

His hips instinctively pressed up against Hinata's and he could feel him through their clothing. He was hard, so Komaeda lost any doubt that Hinata was as interested in him as Kamukura accused.

The only problem was, he still wished to know more about them. He was excited that they were attracted to him and that they would want to help alleviate his condition, but he hoped that they would still be interested in him afterwards.

At that point, there was already no turning back. So much for first impressions. He was pressed against Hinata, feeling his arousal, and he was sure that Hinata was able to feel his as well. If Hinata was as willing as he seemed, then Komaeda was ready to let him have it.

Besides... He was a kitsune. He was supposed to be manipulative. He was supposed to be good at deceiving. With a single wag of his tails, he should have been able to ensnare them and make them his love prisoners. He wanted more than that – he wanted a substantial kind of love – but he could always work his way there, even if he needed to twist them around his finger first.

Unexpectedly, he was pushed away and held at arm's length.

“Sorry,” Hinata muttered, his face turned away, eyes directed at the ground. His cheeks were flushed. “I... I don't think I'm thinking clearly, so it wouldn't be right if I...”

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be irresistible. As much as it pained him inside to admit it to himself, Komaeda acknowledged that the pull of his heat might have been the only that could convince Hinata to stay with him. He may have somehow charmed him in their first meeting, but he was sure that he would grow tired of him quickly if he spent more time with him, so he had to sink his claws into him in the most literal sense.

Before he could move back in, he was pulled away by the arm. Komaeda looked over his shoulder into the eyes of Kamukura. Although Kamukura was looking at him, he was addressing Hinata when he spoke. “I suppose this means that you won't mind if I have my way with him, then.”

“That's not-” Hinata cut himself off with a click of his tongue. He didn't look like he was fine with letting Kamukura do as he pleased, but he wasn't arguing with him, either. Maybe he didn't really believe that Kamukura would do anything. Komaeda, feeling like he might faint if someone didn't relieve the fever building inside of him, was ready to accept either of them. Or both of them. Hinata didn't need to hold back for his sake.

“Alright then. I'll take that as your permission.”

As if testing Hinata's reaction, Kamukura placed his hands on Komaeda's waist from behind and ran his hands down to rest on his hips, right there in front of him. Hinata looked red and flustered, but he was watching. Komaeda didn't want to tease him, but he did look pretty cute when he was embarrassed. He would've liked to see the same look on Kamukura's face, but he had a feeling it would have taken a lot to get him to make that face.

As Kamukura pulled his back against his chest, one of his hands slid up to clasp his jaw. “It seems like too much of a coincidence for us to meet again like this. Kitsune are known tricksters. You wouldn't happen to have an ulterior motive, would you?”

Komaeda's blood felt cold at the thinly veiled threat in his tone, but he knew that he had nothing to confess. He _wished_ that he could manipulate them, but, in actuality, he was the one being manipulated by his own luck. It was an honest coincidence that they'd met there. So he answered truthfully.

“I'm... kind of worthless. I don't think I could fool you even if I wanted to.”

Kamukura held his jaw a little more firmly before releasing him. “That is correct. There's no fooling me. I was simply testing you for Hinata's benefit. I can say the things he would be too weak-willed to say.”

“S-stop messing around,” Hinata said, stepping forward with his fists clenched. “Are you going to stand around blabbering pointless nonsense just to mess with us? If we stay out here for too long with him, those other kitsune will return – not to mention whatever other creatures are able to smell him.”

Kamukura actually looked like he was thinking about doing it there out in the open where anyone could see them. Komaeda hated the fact that he would have been willing to go along with whatever he decided. After that moment of consideration, though, Kamukura put his arms around Komaeda and lifted him up, putting him over his shoulder with effortless strength. “You have a shrine nearby, do you not? Perhaps there.”

“Th-that's fine. We'll be protected there. And... I'm the only kitsune who stays there. The others are too arrogant.” They could enter if they wanted, but if they sensed the powerful auras of Hinata and Kamukura within the shrine, they probably wouldn't come near.

“Very well then.” Kamukura held him and started back the way Komaeda had come from, heading toward the shrine. Hinata followed in tow. It was embarrassing to be carried like little more than a sack of potatoes, so Komaeda hid his face against Kamukura's back and tried not to look at Hinata on the way there.

If Hinata wasn't actually interested in mating with him, Komaeda was surprised that he was willing to follow them. He must have been trying to follow his heart. That had to be the case because Komaeda could still smell him and he could tell that his body was eager to mate.

The same was true for Kamukura, but he was especially good at holding his composure. It was like he understood himself so well, it was impossible for him to look affected by his desire. That was some outrageous self-control.

The distance to the shrine wasn't very far, but it felt like it took forever for them to reach it while he was feeling so hot and strung out. Being able to smell them made it worse. Komaeda tried to hold himself together, but he found himself wriggling unconsciously in Kamukura's hold, scratching his pointed nails over his back. Small, helpless noises started slipping from his mouth, and whenever one came out, Kamukura would sharply shush him to keep him from drawing unwanted attention.

He couldn't understand why he was acting that way. It was the heat – he knew that – but he'd never experienced anything like it before. It was his decision to let them do as they pleased, but he also felt a complete lack of control, so he wondered how much that decision had been his own.

Was it really his decision or had his body decided for him? Was he going to regret it later?

He didn't know. He didn't know, and the harder he tried to focus on it, the farther away the question became until he couldn't even remember what he'd been worrying about. Like quicksand, the more he fought against it, the deeper he sunk. Their scent was all he could focus on, all he could feel. The innocent throbbing in his chest had turned into an electrified buzz that covered every inch of his skin, that warmed him from the inside out with an intense heat. He wanted nothing more than to take his clothes off to escape it.

 

His head in a daze, Komaeda didn't even notice when they arrived at the shrine. His back was suddenly on the floor and he was staring up at the dark ceiling over him. The moonlight stretched the shadows from one corner to another and hit the two oni from behind, illuminating their outline.

Kamukura's red eyes seemed to glow. It wasn't until that moment that Komaeda noticed what incredible green eyes Hinata had, as well. Their color seemed to shift and change the longer the looked at them, going from green to golden.

Kamukura stepped toward him and put a foot down between his legs. He nudged at his legs, and Komaeda spread his knees wider without question, his tails swishing excitedly underneath him.

“Just going to stare?” Kamukura asked, sending a glance over his shoulder at Hinata.

Not quite all there anymore, Komaeda held out his arms, beckoning him closer. There was a strained look on Hinata's face – something like jealousy and reluctance. Still, he came over and knelt at his side; a strange reversal of their positions from the other day at the bottom of the cliff. Hinata placed a hand on Komaeda's forehead, brushed back his hair, and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. It felt a little weird and intimate, but Komaeda understood the way that Hinata was compelled, feeling the same. That simple, gentle touch made his tails happily whip the floor. His ears pressed against his head and a new sound escaped him; a high keening noise from the back of his throat.

Kamukura knelt between his parted legs and rested his hands on Komaeda's knees. “Hear that? That would be the sound that foxes make when they've found their soulmate.”

Hinata bolted up immediately, looking scandalized.

He wasn't the only one. Komaeda couldn't help the sounds he was making. They just seemed to happen on their own. He'd never experienced heat before, and Kamukura seemed to be more knowledgeable about what was happening to him.

“Have you... done this before?” Komaeda asked, concerned that the two of them had loved and left other hapless kitsune.

“No. Never,” Kamukura said, though there was no lack of confidence in his voice.

That noise started coming out again and he couldn't help it. Komaeda tried covering his mouth, but it refused to be silenced.

“You see? He's happy. You're happy too, aren't you?” Kamukura asked Hinata.

Scowling, Hinata gave him a weak grumble and ignored him. Moving from where he was kneeling, he went behind Komaeda and picked up his shoulders, letting him rest his head on his lap. His eyes kept glancing away, like he didn't want to be caught staring. He lifted one of his hands, his fingers twitching as they came nearer, and hesitantly touched the exposed part of Komaeda's chest.

It was hardly anything, just a light touch, but it was enough to make Komaeda draw in a sharp breath. His ears flattened against his head again and his hips shifted anxiously, a certain kind of heat growing and spreading to his lower body. His tails kept whipping around on their own, beating out a nervous, excited rhythm against the floor. At his sides, his fingers flexed, his nails scraping the floor.

Since it seemed like Hinata needed some encouragement, Komaeda abandoned a bit of his self-consciousness and tugged on the front of his yukata, loosening it to expose more of his chest. When the cool air met his chest, he sighed, arching his back, hoping to entice Hinata into touching him.

It must have worked. Komaeda watched as Hinata adjusted himself, uncomfortably aroused in his position. Hinata slipped both of his hands under his yukata and pushed it open farther, grasping his flat chest. Komaeda felt embarrassed of his thin, bony body, but he figured that his pale skin and soft ears and tails made up for the areas where he was lacking. And with the hypnotic effect of his heat, he didn't need to do much work to hold their interest.

When he looked down, Kamukura had already undone his yukata and had it open. He didn't seem to have a sense of shame – not that he needed to when he had such an incredible body. Looking at him, Komaeda swallowed and felt a sweat break out over his chest and brow. His knees wanted to come together, dying to relieve the building heat in his lower body, but Kamukura's hands returned to hold them apart.

“Hold still,” he said, moving his hands to his waist. He found the ties that secured his hakama and carefully began pulling them loose. As he removed them, he was mindful of his tails, careful not to hurt them.

Any sense of nervousness Komaeda might have felt as Kamukura removed them was swept away as Hinata leaned over him and kissed him. He felt his hands on his chest, stroking, lightly pinching his nipples between his fingers. Komaeda opened his mouth with a gasp and Hinata seized that opportunity, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He suspected that Hinata was inexperienced when it came to kissing, but he was surprisingly good at it... Very gentle. His hands continued to caress his chest as they kissed, lightly grazing his nipples with the blunt, black-painted tips of his nails.

When Hinata stopped and pulled away for breath, Komaeda blinked away the haze from his eyes and looked down toward Kamukura who was poised with a hand between his parted legs. A question or something was at the tip of Komaeda's tongue, but it wasn't able to be voiced before he felt two of Kamukura's fingers pressing against him. Shamefully, a moan was emitted and became louder and more insistent as the tips of those two fingers were pressed inside. As he looked up, blearily, he could see that Hinata was watching him too.

It seemed absurd that two fingers would already be able to enter him. He didn't recall having any oils or anything around, so he didn't understand why Kamukura's fingers felt so wonderfully slippery. He should have felt more embarrassed, but embarrassment was beyond him, even as he realized that _he_ was the one who was wet.

“You've done a good job,” Kamukura said to Hinata, running his other hand along Komaeda's inner thigh.

“Don't thank me for something like that...” Hinata mumbled, looking away. But like before, his eyes were drawn back to what Kamukura was doing. He may not have wanted to take credit for it, but Komaeda would have thanked him for the way he'd made him relax. Both of them were soothing in their own way, but it was particularly strong with Hinata. When Komaeda looked up at him, he got the sense that he could expose every part of himself in front of him without fear.

It was a strange feeling, but it felt unquestionable. It was like he'd known him before in another life, or like he was meant to meet him. Though, perhaps that was what Kamukura meant when he called them 'soulmates'. Komaeda found it hard to believe that such a person would exist for him after he'd spent his life in otherwise solitude and loneliness, but... He wanted to believe. He wanted to believe in the way his heart pounded with conviction when he looked at them.

His tails stiffened and his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kamukura's fingers nudge against something inside of him. Hinata held him from behind, slipping his arms underneath his, holding him still so Kamukura could continue what he was doing. When he looked down, Komaeda saw Kamukura flick his eyes up, meeting his. Although he was very good at holding his composure, Komaeda could see the heat in his eyes, barely chained within. Wishing to let him loose, to see what he could do, Komaeda moved his hips, taking his fingers deeper to show him that he was ready.

Was he, though? It was going to be the first time he'd ever done anything like that with someone...

Keeping eye contact, Kamukura slipped out his fingers and readied himself in his hand. When Komaeda's eyes wandered lower and noticed the size of him at full arousal, he froze.

“W-wait,” he said, ears flattening nervously. “You're... going to put _that_ in?”

“That is the idea,” Kamukura said.

Komaeda leaned back into Hinata's arms and looked up at him, beseeching him silently.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Hinata asked, brows pulling together. His fingers hesitated on his chest, then slowly began stroking him again in a reassuring way. “I told you, didn't I? He and I share the same soul. He won't do anything to hurt you.”

That sounded like Hinata's permission. It wasn't like he needed it... But Komaeda felt a little bad for him, knowing that he was jealous. But that jealousy also added fuel to the fire inside of him. He'd never been in such a position before, having _two_ people competing for him.

With the way he was feeling, his skin searing, chest burning, body aching, he had the feeling that Kamukura wouldn't be enough. He wanted them both.

That was so unlike him, to be thinking and acting in such a forward manner, but it couldn't be helped. As Kamukura eased forward and pushed the tip inside of him, Komaeda arched his back off the floor and gasped, scratching the floor. It didn't hurt the way that he expected it to. It just felt... Incredible. There wasn't even a sense of discomfort or unease. He could feel himself getting wetter, a little bit dribbling down as Kamukura pushed the rest of himself inside.

“Even male kitsune can become pregnant. Is that what you want?”

Kamukura's question registered slowly in Komaeda's dazed head. The cool breeze was no more. Instead, the room felt as though it were a hundred degrees. By the time he realized what he was asking, despite himself, he didn't even feel a sense of surprise.

“I can... mate with an oni? I'll have your children...?”

His night had been one absurd thing after another, so, at that point, he just thought _'Why not?'_ If they could detect his scent and realized that he was in heat, then that must have meant that they were capable of mating with him. 

However, even though a part of him was very alright with having their children, a greater fear pressed up from the back of his mind. He found it hard to fight against the wall of haze caused by the heat to figure out what that feeling meant, but warm tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Kamukura reached out and brushed his cheek. “Will you accept us?”

Komaeda felt like he understood what he was asking, but he couldn't put it into words. Looking at his face, he saw a familiar feeling of longing. “I... Yes. You've been nothing but kind to me. How could I not accept you?” He leaned back and looked up at Hinata, giving him a lopsided smile. “Both of you.”

Kamukura cupped his cheek. “Then we will take responsibility,” he said. With those eyes, he probably could have said anything and Komaeda would have believed him, but he felt the truth of his words in his heart. No matter what happened there, his fateful encounter had led him to two people who would care for him in a way no one else had. The future didn't look so lonely if he had those who were willing to stay by his side.

As he began to move, Komaeda's legs fell open unconsciously. The disinterested look that seemed to be perpetually fixed on Kamukura's face was misleading, Komaeda decided. The hand on his waist and the other that was resting on one of his knees, holding it open, were both very gentle. He did nothing without considerable thought first. Each move was calculated – all for his sake. Komaeda felt like he was being presumptuous to think so, but he couldn't understand why he would have been taking such care with him otherwise.

He didn't know a thing about oni – at least when it came to their mating habits. Most kitsune would stay with each other, but Komaeda knew that that didn't automatically apply to others. If Kamukura and Hinata just wanted to mate with him as a way of securing their lineage or staking territorial claim, it would have been simpler if they'd forced him down and had their way with him.

Oni were supposed to be ruthless and unpredictable... Komaeda didn't know what caused them to be so different from what he expected.

He wanted to find out.

He opened his arms out toward Kamukura, inviting him to an embrace. A slight look of confusion crossed his features before he did as requested and leaned forward, tentatively placing himself in Komaeda's arms as if it were the first time he was experiencing a hug. His shoulders were stiffer than Komaeda expected, but his arms were strong and his body was warm. It felt incredibly wonderful to be held by Kamukura and Hinata at the same time.

“Whoa...” Hinata said quietly in an astonished voice.

Komaeda tilted his head back and lifted his brows.

“Your smile,” he said. “Um... You look so happy. We didn't see a lot of that where we came from.”

While feeling flattered, Komaeda was also left feeling very curious about the story there. Before the night was through, he promised himself that he would find out about them, but, at that moment, his mind was a little too preoccupied with other things, so he couldn't even offer him a coherent word of thanks. The strength had left his body and he was more or less being supported by the two of them, in a state of surrender.

As Kamukura began to move, he stayed close, their heated chests touching. Komaeda let out an unrestrained moan as Hinata slipped his hands between their bodies and rubbed his fingertips over his nipples. His cock, which had been left ignored, brushed against Kamukura's lower stomach which each of his movements, the sensitive head nudging his sweat-slick flesh. Inside, he felt... He just felt amazing. Whether it was because of the heat or Kamukura's careful preparation of him, he wasn't sure, but there was not a single ounce of pain. Distantly, he wondered if it would have hurt under different circumstances – but even the thought of rough, wild sex didn't intimidate his heat-addled mind.

Like the rest of him, Kamukura had a strong cock; long and just thick enough to make Komaeda howl whenever he pushed inside and nudged against that one spot. It felt like he was able to reach all of his most sensitive places. Or, maybe every inch of his body had been transformed to become receptive to pleasure. It was all because of the heat. That sounded logical. But logic was pretty far from Komaeda's mind when the only thing he could truly focus on was the sloppy, wet noises of their movements and the bolts of pleasure that went coursing up his spine every time Kamukura delivered another thrust.

Once Komaeda lost his focus on everything outside of them, he couldn't even tell for how long they had been at it. With Kamukura's measured yet relentless pace, it felt like they'd been there forever, his movements mesmerizing him into a hypnotic trace, but, at the same time, Komaeda also never wanted it to end.

He loved the feeling of Kamukura's arms around him, the smell of his sweat, the way he seemed to know exactly how to make him feel the best. After having spent so long starved of physical contact, Komaeda was prepared to feast all night.

Feeling desperate, struggling to find the words to tell Kamukura that he wanted more, Komaeda sunk his nails into his back and wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles behind his back, holding them together tightly. Kamukura hissed, but he didn't stop. Instead, he loosened himself from the embrace of Komaeda's arms and straightened up, placing his hands back down on his waist.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. His eyes said nothing, but the strength in the hands that gripped his hips told Komaeda that he may have been close.

Although he wanted it to continue forever, Komaeda was also eager for him to come. He felt no shame as he looked into his eyes while drawing his fingertips down his body. “Please... I don't care what you do... I just... I want...”

No- It was still too embarrassing. Even if his lips were willing to say it, a part of him still kicked in and made him shut up before he said something that he would regret later.

Kamukura was so interesting. He stopped only briefly to listen to him speak before continuing from where he'd left off, working his hips with an almost mechanical sort of efficiency. Though difficult to read, his body gave off a self-assured feeling, so, when Kamukura said that he could get him pregnant, Komaeda had absolutely no doubt that he would do it. In fact, he was beginning to revel in the idea.

“What do you want?” Hinata said, drawing a thumb over Komaeda's lower lip.

Komaeda looked up, blushing hotly. “I...” His words stopped and a stuttering moan came out instead. The repeated stimulation inside of him was almost becoming too much to bear. His vision swam and his consciousness started to fly away, but Hinata and Kamukura's hands were there to tether him firmly to the ground. He felt like he was coming apart, but neither of them seemed to mind. Neither of them remarked on it or mocked him for his disgraceful expressions and noises. All of that just seemed to make them hold on to him more tightly.

His chest burned with an indescribable feeling as he looked at them.

“I... I would be honored to have your cubs.”

Leaning down, his long hair brushing Komaeda's chest, Kamukura nudged their foreheads together. Staying close, he told him quietly, “You can be sure of that.”

“W-wait-” Komaeda gasped, flailing, his fingers scrabbling along to floor, searching to take purchase somewhere before Kamukura could begin to move again. His hands were caught, held in Hinata's reassuring grasp. As more needy noises escaped from his throat, Komaeda squeezed Hinata's hands and arched his back, writhing, trying to find a way to meet Kamukura's thrusts as he remained held in Hinata's lap.

He'd lost control of his body. It was as if it had become its own entity with a mind of its own, anticipating Kamukura's seed – the one thing that could cure the furious heat inside of him.

“I'm going to-”

“Why hold back?” Hinata asked.

As if he could.

His head was flooded with fuzzy, soundless clouds as pleasure overwhelmed him. It couldn't be compared to anything he'd ever felt before. It sucked the air straight from his lungs and left him gasping breathlessly, his cock untouched yet throbbing. Warmth splashed his stomach and rolled down his skin, but even that release wasn't enough to satisfy him. It only left him feeling hungrier. His insides were burning, hot and wet, greedy for Kamukura to give him what he really wanted.

Exhibiting impressive control over himself, Kamukura breathed calmly as he looked down at him, the sweat on his brow the only indication of his exertion. He said nothing when he came. His hips stilled and he stayed as he was for a moment, his cock buried deep.

Komaeda could feel it, its warmth spreading inside of him. It was almost enough to make him come again. It was right there, but his body was still working to recuperate from his first orgasm.

As if he'd finished his purpose, Kamukura pulled out slowly, that indifferent look still on his face. His hands remained on his hips, though, holding him up, keeping them tilted.

Hinata growled.

“You'll have your turn,” Kamukura said, glancing up at his counterpart. “We have to make sure that it takes. Not having a knot like a kitsune makes this part more difficult for me when I have competition. A kitsune will typically give birth to more than one cub, though, meaning that there are multiple eggs, so you'll have your own chance to impregnate him.”

Hinata looked to be speechless for a second, embarrassed or offended. “Ngh-...! Don't talk about things like that with a straight face. It's creepy.”

Gently, Kamukura let Komaeda rest back down on the floor. “That should do. It's in deep. He'll have trouble pushing it out.”

Laughing breathily, Komaeda sat up, pushing himself out of Hinata's lap, and leaned forward to put a hand on Kamukura's head. He didn't know why, but he felt like he deserved a little reward for his effort, so he pet him between his horns. His expression didn't change, but his cheeks did turn a little pinker.

“Thank you. My body's frail, but I'll try to give you healthy cubs.”

With that, Kamukura removed himself from between his legs, making room for Hinata.

Obviously trying not to act like he was too excited, Hinata scrambled to his feet to replace him. His hands went to his waist and his yukata was open in a matter of seconds, but then he stopped, frozen when he looked down at him. Hinata was much more visibly affected by the effects of his heat. Komaeda looked down and noticed how hard he was; already dripping with precum. He could smell it even from a distance and it made his mouth water and his breath quicken.

“Are you going to keep him waiting?” Kamukura asked. “Don't worry about your first thrust. He's already loose.”

Hinata scowled at him, annoyed at his frank way of speaking. Ignoring him, he took himself in his hand and moved forward on his knees. Seeming unsure of himself, he awkwardly placed a hand down on Komaeda's hip as he guided himself to his entrance.

“S-sorry, I...” Hinata was trying to hold on to his control, but he couldn't take it slowly no matter how hard he tried. As soon as the tip was in, he grabbed Komaeda's hips and thrust all the way inside.

Komaeda enjoyed watching the way his face changed from a look of nervousness to one of innocent, surprised pleasure.

“Feel alright?” Komaeda asked.

For a moment, Hinata didn't move, shoulders quivering. “This is... Ngh-” He looked up at Kamukura accusingly. “You said he'd be loose! F-feels so tight...”

With an amused-sounding sigh, Kamukura fixed his yukata and knelt behind Komaeda. He lifted him gently and let him rest in his lap like Hinata had before. “Oh, that's right,” he said, feigning innocence. “His climax made him tighten. I forgot.”

“ _Forgot?_ ” Hinata repeated incredulously. “You couldn't have forgotten that. Why are you like this?”

“Hinata-kun...” Komaeda slid his fingers over one of the hands holding his hips. “You feel pretty tense. Are you coming already?”

“N-no, I...”

“It's alright if you come. It's what I want, so come whenever you feel it.”

The unexpected tightness inside of him must have made it more difficult for him to keep himself from coming. Komaeda really didn't think he needed to try. Even if Hinata came quickly, with the way his body was feeling, Komaeda was ready to have sex with him again to thank him for blessing him with his offspring. He was inexperienced, so he would play with him lots until he could hold his composure as well as Kamukura.

As if a switch went off in Hinata's head, he grabbed him under the knees, lifting his backside off the floor, spreading his legs far apart, and began to thrust into him wildly. Telling him that he was allowed to let loose must have worked. Komaeda's own body reacted accordingly, his thighs quivering in anticipation, his tails whipping the floor eagerly.

“Wh-what is this? Why does it feel so good now?” Komaeda gasped, tossing his head back in Kamukura's lap.

“Your heat won't dissipate until your eggs have been fertilized. See? This is why knotting is usually so important. After climaxing once, your body is even more sensitive. You'll only want more. If your mate were a kitsune, he wouldn't want to compete with any others at this stage. However, the way that we've done things, Hinata and I will have an equal chance of impregnating you.”

“I... I want that. I want both – yours and Hinata's.” His thoughts were getting hard to understand again, but he understood one thing: there was a chance that he could have both of their children. He wanted that; to be bound to them equally.

“Komaeda, I- I'm going to...” Hinata pressed forward, his cock pressing into his tight heat, wet with the combination of his and Kamukura's fluids.

Komaeda wanted to be overflowing with them. That night, it was as though he was finally witnessing the transformation of his lonely and endlessly painful life. In those hours between midnight and dawn, he was being reborn with their tenderness.

Perhaps what he felt when he looked in their eyes was the thing called Hope.

Unlike Kamukura, Hinata couldn't stop himself, thrusting into him roughly over and over as he came, going as deep as he could every time. When it appeared that it was through, he stopped for just a moment, straightening up, but he looked down at him with a look that said that he was far from finished; slightly embarrassed, but determined to keep going. He still had energy to spare.

Hinata pulled out for a second to reposition him, getting a more steady grasp on his hips. Komaeda admired the way his cock was still standing, hard and dripping with cum and whatever else. He breathed roughly as he looked at him, wishing he had enough strength to sit up and clean it for him with his mouth.

Hinata gave him even better, gradually pushing it back inside. Komaeda shivered all over, feeling hot and cold at the same time with a frustrating need to be fulfilled that he feared might never be satisfied. He hadn't even realized that his ears were quivering until he felt one of Kamukura's hands on top of his head, petting him between his ears.

“His inexperienced technique must be what is aggravating your heat,” he said, attempting to explain.

Was that a bad thing? Or a good thing? Komaeda couldn't be sure. His rough, animalistic movements were pushing him closer to the edge again, stoking the fire inside of him.

Making things worse – or better, depending on perspective – Kamukura reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his cock, finally giving it the kind of attention it had been waiting for. That whole time, Komaeda hadn't even thought about it. It was shocking how good it felt just to have them inside of him. Any other time, he wondered if it would have felt the same. He felt so sensitive, like every thrust sent little sparks of pleasure flying. The more they accumulated, the hotter he felt and the more intense the pleasure became.

Whenever he thought he was going to escape the unbearable need, it seemed to get worse. Kamukura stroked him with his talented fingers, perfectly matching Hinata's pace despite how rough and erratic it was.

It didn't take long before he was coming again, scratching at Kamukura's arm, unsure whether he was trying to make him stop or give him more. His vision blacked out for longer that time. He blinked his way back into reality, drool rolling down his chin, the sounds coming from his mouth reaching his ears at a delay.

“Foxes really are noisy,” Kamukura remarked.

Komaeda couldn't dignify himself with a retort. All he could do was helplessly writhe against Hinata, pressing himself down against his hips, up into Kamukura's awaiting hand. He could feel Hinata's hands gripping his hips, his fingers pressed into his skin in a way that wasn't entirely painful. With how loud he was being, Komaeda wouldn't have been surprised if the whole forest could hear him, but he didn't have the presence of mind to care.

His throat felt raw and his body felt too sensitive, but he couldn't tell them to stop. He couldn't tell if he wanted them to. As long as they satisfied him and relieved the heat rampaging inside of him, then that was all that mattered.

It was coming again. He could feel it clawing up from the base of his spine. He was kind of afraid of it, knowing that it would be even more intense than before. His cock was aching. Each touch from Kamukura's hand made him want to curl in on himself, but his body ignored him as if seeking more of that sweet pain.

When it hit, he reached out instinctively, grasping Hinata by the shoulders, sinking his nails into his skin. He pulled him against him and wrapped his legs around him tightly, holding him, trapping him deep in his tight, pulsing heat. He pulled Hinata over the edge with him and kept him close, making sure he was deep enough to give him everything he had.

Kamukura had taken his hand off his cock, but Komaeda could still feel his hands elsewhere, petting his hair as he worked his way through his most intense climax. He also felt Hinata's breath against his neck, hot and damp, gasping as his hips spasmed.

They continued to cling to each other for a little while longer even after it was finished. Komaeda relaxed his limbs and pulled his hands away, leaving little red marks behind from his nails. Hinata didn't seem to mind. He looked to be totally spent, but whenever they moved even slightly, he gasped, and Komaeda could feel that he was still hard inside of him. His own body felt the same way, but he was too exhausted to continue. The frantic heat was still simmering, but it had lessened enough to allow him to rest.

“May we stay here?” Kamukura asked. It sounded like he was expecting him to tell him that they needed to leave now that they were finished.

Hinata weakly pushed himself up and pulled out with a wince. He looked down at himself with a grimace and didn't even bother to fix his yukata. He looked kind of like a mess. ...An attractive mess.

Komaeda closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself, folded his hands over his stomach, then looked up at Kamukura. “I thought I already told you. You're welcome to stay here. I mean... It's not like you have to. It's up to you. I don't think I would be good company, but...”

“Thank you,” he said. Leaning down, he graced Komaeda's lips with a kiss. “We'll stay.”

Crouching at his side, Hinata reached out and pinched his cheek. “What's up with you? Do you think there's a reason why we shouldn't stay with you? You seem alright to me.”

'Alright', he said. Just 'alright', but he was blushing in a way that said that he thought he was more than 'alright'.

“I've spent my life in this forest, but there's never been anyone who wanted to stay with me. I've never had friends or anything like that. Everyone always thinks I'm weird, so I'm sure that if you spent long enough with me, you'd start to think so too...”

“Huh?” Hinata ran his thumb over the spot on his cheek that he'd pinched. “Then maybe you never met anyone worth knowing. Weird or not, your kindness is worth something.”

Unconvinced, Komaeda laughed softly to himself. “You sure?”

But Hinata looked very sure. “We've always been blamed for other people's terrible actions. No matter where we go, there's no one who believes that oni can be anything but villains. We can't stay in one place for too long before we need to find another place for ourselves. And I...” He clenched his hands into fists and stared at the floor with a pained look on his face. “I can't even defend myself. Kamukura's the one with all the strength. As an oni, I'm a failure, but people see me no differently from the rest. I'm not what they think I am, but I receive all of their hate anyway.”

“And Kamukura-kun is too gentle to hurt a fly,” Komaeda said, reaching up to caress Kamukura's cheek. “I see... So we're not that different, after all. We're too weird to fit in anywhere.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Hinata muttered, pretending to take offense to being called weird. In the next second, he laughed, looking relieved. “Hope you don't mind if I make myself comfortable around here, then.”

Komaeda gestured toward the painted folding screen in a corner of the shrine behind them. “I have a lot of blankets and pillows. More than enough to share. Please, do make yourselves comfortable.”

After Hinata finished arranging where they would sleep, Kamukura picked Komaeda up and carried him over, resting him over the blankets. Komaeda had never felt so grateful in his life to feel the softness of his pillow beneath his head. Kamukura lifted each of his limbs carefully to help remove his yukata, and Hinata wordlessly laid down next to him and stayed close to keep him warm.

Looking down at Komaeda with a fond sort of look in his eyes, Kamukura placed his hands on his knees and spread them open again. Komaeda was about to ask what he was doing, somewhat afraid that he intended to keep going, but his words were lost when Kamukura situated himself between his legs in a different way, lowering his head to run his tongue over the curve of his hip. The only sound that made its way from Komaeda's lips was a soft whimper.

He quickly realized that Kamukura wasn't trying to arouse him. He was just cleaning him. With his tongue. ...It was just a coincidence that it also happened to feel good.

His tongue slid over his entrance, cleaning up the mess that he and Hinata had left behind. After taking a pounding from both of them – especially from Hinata – the warm, wet feeling of Kamukura's soft tongue felt soothing to his tender flesh.

Realizing that he was making a shameless face and noticing that Hinata looked jealous again, Komaeda turned his attention to him, nuzzling his forehead against the curve of his shoulder, twitching his ears. “Thank you, Hinata-kun. You're so warm.”

“N... No problem,” Hinata said. He tried to accept his words casually, but a big grin pulled at his lips. He ran a hand down Komaeda's side and touched one of his tails. Almost immediately, he pulled his hand away and looked at him. “Is it alright if I touch them?”

“Hm? You like them? Go ahead. They're very soft.”

When Kamukura sat up, licking the corner of his mouth, Komaeda turned on his side to face Hinata and swished his tails over them, and all nine of his big, fluffy tails covered them like a blanket. Hinata touched one of them, stroking his soft fur, then gathered a few in his hands to feel their voluminous fluff.

“You really don't mind?” He laughed happily. “This is awesome.”

Komaeda looked over his shoulder and wagged one tail at Kamukura who laid down behind him. “And one for Kamukura-kun!” He didn't look very interested in playing with his tails, but he seemed content enough to wrap his arms around him and settle in. Being tenderly squished between the two of them, feeling their warmth, a fuzzy, happy feeling filled up Komaeda's heart. “I'm a failure of a kitsune, so I couldn't trick you into staying here even if I wanted, so... If staying here is really what you both want, then I couldn't feel luckier.”

Letting go of his tails, Hinata took both of his hands and held them in his own. “I think I speak for both of us when I say that we're just glad to be wanted. We're the ones who are lucky.”

Kamukura hummed in agreement against Komaeda's shoulder.

Pulling a sheet around them, making sure his tails were cozy, Komaeda nestled between them. As he listened to their steady breathing in the gentle moonlight, he got the feeling that he wouldn't need to question his fortune. His nine tails were nothing truly impressive – just a sign that he have lived, watching as one person after another left his life, that he'd forever been unable to hold on to the things that he longed for. But, for once, finally, they were a sign that he had survived to see the day that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> With Hinata and Kamukura's help, Komaeda was able to give birth to two healthy kitsune cubs in the spring, both bearing horns between their fluffy ears. One was black. To Hinata's utter shame, the other was white. In the end, his genes were too average. His child inherited Komaeda's traits.


End file.
